It's Always a Gamble
by SharpeBB
Summary: T.K. is nervous about winning the affections of Kari, so he turns to an old friend for help.


Hopefully I'm not writing these too quickly. Please review and let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Digimon. If I did, then we wouldn't need Takari Fan Fics.

* * *

Two boys thundered down the court heading to the basket. The taller blonde one kept control of the ball he was dribbling while the other kept making attempts to steal it. Suddenly, the blonde seemed to stumble, and the other boy took his chance. Just as he was about to grab the ball, his opponent spun the ball away, causing the shorter one to fall right on the ground. He heard the cheers of those watching and knew that his rival had made his final shot of the game.

Just as he was beginning to stand up, a hand appeared in front of his face.

"Sorry about that Davis, but you almost had me and I had to think fast," the boy said smiling.

Davis took the hand that was offered and was helped up.

"You just got lucky T.J. I almost had you this time!"

"Davis, he beat you eleven to nothing! And you'd think after three years you would have smartened up and actually learned how to pronounce his name," came a voice from behind.

The two boys turned to see their four friends approaching.

"Jeez relax Yolei," Davis said, "T.K. knows I'm just messing with him."

"He's right," T.K. laughed, "I'm so used to him saying it incorrectly, that I get worried something's wrong when he actually does say T.K."

"Exactly, how else would you expect me to let everyone know he's my friend?" Davis asked sarcastically.

Everyone laughed except Yolei, who just rolled her eyes at Davis.

"I can't believe I dated you for four months," she said in an exasperated voice.

"I can't believe you dated him period," Cody told her, "I mean, you would've had a better relationship with Mummymon."

"I know. He at least knew how to show affection for someone," Ken added, snickering at Davis.

Davis crossed his arms and started pouting while everyone laughed. Despite being annoyed that he was once again the butt of the joke, out of the corner of his eye, he was watching T.K. as he laughed. His blonde friend kept stealing glances at their other female friend. Davis smirked. He had noticed a definite change in T.K.'s attitude towards the brunette recently, and thought he knew why.

"Well, for me it was just an attempt to make Kari jealous. And I'm sure it worked, I mean, since then she's been flirting with me just as much as I have with her!" Davis said.

Davis saw T.K.'s expression change in a flash. Where one second he had been smiling and laughing, he now looked worried. Kari however just rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah Davis, I'm totally ready to date you. But first I just have to break up with ShogunGekomon and then tell Ogremon that my dance card is full."

Everyone laughed again, and Davis noticed the look of relief on T.K.'s face, confirming his belief.

"Now would you two hurry up and change? We've been at school for an extra hour just to watch you play!" Yolei snapped.

T.K. and Davis went to the change room as the others went to wait at the front gate. As they changed, Davis decided he better talk to T.K. now while they were alone.

"Hey Teeks, let me ask you something," he said casually.

"Shoot," came T.K.'s muffled reply as he pulled his shirt on.

"When exactly are you planning on asking Kari out?"

"WHAT?!" T.K. shouted as he slipped over in surprise.

"You heard me," Davis replied calmly, as he helped T.K. up.

"What on Earth makes you think that I want to ask Kari out? Not that I necessarily don't or anything, it's just, I've never really thought about it. I've never considered her as anything other than my best friend. She's just, you know, an awesome girl who I like spending time with. A lot… I'm trying too hard aren't I?" T.K. finished lamely.

Davis smiled, "Way too hard."

T.K. sighed and looked at his friend, "How long have you known?"

"Not too long. I noticed a few weeks ago that you were acting a little strangely. At first I thought that you were upset about something, but then I noticed how you were behaving with everyone. Around the rest of us else you were fine, but with Kari, you were either really excited, or really nervous. It wasn't that hard to figure out what was going on."

T.K. raised his eyebrows, "Wow Davis, you used logic. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, yeah. You still haven't answered my question. When are you going to ask her out?"

T.K.'s cheeks turned pink and he looked away in thought. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to talk about how his feelings towards Kari had changed. He knew Davis wouldn't laugh, or even care. He had given up on her a long time ago, and now seemed to be trying to date as many girls as humanly possible. But it was still something that he was just learning to cope with himself. He didn't know what others might think.

Davis seemed to realise what his friend was thinking and sighed.

"Look man, no one care will care if you two start dating. Well, I shouldn't say that. Yolei would be over the moon. She's wanted you guys together for ages. But everyone would be so happy. I know everyone would think that it's the perfect match and that you guys would be so happy together."

T.K. turned back to his friend. _He really has grown up a lot in the last few years, _he thought to himself. _Even though he's dated more girls then all of the other guys in grade ten, he doesn't think of love as a joke like everyone believes._

"I'd be lying to you if I said that I didn't have feelings for Kari," T.K. said, "And I'd be lying if I said I didn't know how I wanted to ask her out. I've thought about it. A lot. I just don't know how to approach her, and I don't know what to do if she reacts badly to it. I don't want to risk losing her as my best friend."

"Dude it's not that hard. You've done it before with the other girls you dated."

"It doesn't mean I'm not afraid about what might happen," T.K. replied.

Davis smirked, "And here I thought you were supposed to be the kid who embodied hope."

"That doesn't mean I can't be afraid."

"I'm telling you man, there's nothing to be afraid of," Davis said in a comforting tone.

"Maybe you're right. Thanks for the advice. But I still don't know if it'll happen soon."

The boys left the change room and started to walk towards the front gate.

"I think you just need some more confidence and planning. Talk to someone else about it. Talk to Matt, I'm sure he'll set your mind at ease," Davis advised.

"Hmm maybe," T.K. replied absently mindedly.

As they reached the others, Kari noticed the perplexed look on T.K.'s face.

"What's wrong T.K.?" she asked in a worried tone.

Davis flashed a grin at T.K. who couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out who I should ask about a problem," he told Kari.

"What? Don't any of us make the cut?" Cody asked, pretending to be offended.

T.K. smiled and laughed, as they began to walk home.

"So is everyone free to hangout tomorrow?" Ken asked, "I was thinking we could visit everyone in the Digital World. It's been a few weeks since we sent our partners there so they could have a break, but I'm sure they miss us. I know I'm missing Wormmon."

"Sorry I can't. I have dance practise after school," Kari answered.

"Aww bummer!" Yolei cried.

"It's not too bad. It tires me out enough that when I get home I can easily zone out. Although Tai's home for the week, so I'll probably have to deal with his whining. I swear he gets rejected so much I wonder why he still even tries to find a girl," Kari finished and everyone laughed.

"Well, it sucks that Kari will be all on her own tomorrow, but I'm sure she'll be okay. Everyone else is in though, right?" Ken asked.

Yolei, Davis and Cody all nodded. T.K. was about to agree to go when an idea struck him.

"Ye- no! I can't go. I just remembered that I'm supposed to be doing something tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh? What's that?" Davis asked slyly

"Just something my mom asked me to do," T.K. replied avoiding Davis' gaze.

"Uh huh, whatever you say T.K." Davis said under his breath, as he saw T.K. glance at Kari again.

* * *

The next day seemed to drag on for T.K. It was only the first period, but if felt like he had already been there all day. He was anxiously waiting for the day to end so he could rush over to Kari's place straight after school. Since she was going to be at dance practise, it was the perfect time for the idea he had the previous day. He tried his best to keep calm and hide his agitation at how slowly things were going by, but Kari still noticed that her best friend seemed on edge.

She had noticed that he had been acting differently for a number of weeks. It didn't seem like anything too serious, but every now and then, she noticed little things that were out of character. He'd go for an extended period of time without talking, but then instantly start talking too much, as though he was trying to make up for lost time. He had been told off by the teachers several times for daydreaming in class, and every time Kari noticed him looking at her, he seemed to be lost in thought, and wouldn't notice her looking back at him for several seconds.

_Something's got to be wrong with him, but why hasn't he told me about it? He and I share everything with each other. I hope he's not upset with me. _Kari thought to herself. She looked over at T.K. from her desk and caught his eye. He smiled at her before he turned his attention back to the teacher, and Kari sighed with relief. _No, it wouldn't be that. I'll just ask him about it, and if he wants to tell me, he will._

As finally rang to end the class, Kari approached T.K. He gave her a curious look, and she jerked her head, telling him to follow her. She led him out of the room to one of the more secluded back staircases that rarely got used.

"What's up Kari?" T.K. asked when she had turned to face him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing T.K." she responded.

"Huh?"

"Look, I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you or anything. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But for a while now you've been acting kinda strange. And it feels like I may have something to do with it. Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked gently.

T.K. looked at her for a moment biting his lip.

"I know I've promised never to lie to you. And I won't. You're right, there is something that I want to talk about. Just not right now. I promise you though, I'll tell you when the time is right," he told her.

Kari nodded, but still felt a little worried. He hadn't said that she wasn't part of the problem. T.K. noticed that Kari still seemed a little upset, so he placed a hand gently on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise you it's all gonna be okay," he told her softly. He hesitated before adding, "And hopefully you'll think it's good news."

Kari smiled and wrapped her arms around T.K. hugging him tightly. He shivered slightly before he hugged her back, smiling as he did so. Even if it was just for a minute, he enjoyed being able to hold Kari in his arms. He couldn't believe how many times they had hugged before and he had never truly appreciated how warm she was when they held each other.

They walked to their next class, and T.K. couldn't help but notice that they were very close to each other. He mentally scorned himself for this.

_I have to be careful. I'm clearly trying to get closer to her without even realising it. I don't want to upset her by invading her personal space! I just hope she hasn't noticed._

They arrived at the classroom without any incidents, and as they took their seats, Kari smiled at him, and T.K. felt his spirits soar.

If only the day would end already.

* * *

T.K. raced up the stairs of Kari's apartment building. The sooner he got there the better. He didn't know how long he would take and he wanted to be gone by the time she returned from dance practise.

He reached her floor and ran towards the door. He panted heavily as he knocked. After waiting for a moment, he heard movement on the other side of the door, just before it opened. Standing before him was his one of his oldest friends, with the same brown bushy hair, and the same grin on his face.

"Hey T.K. what's up?" Tai asked him.

T.K. tried to answer but started coughing hard. He cursed himself for not being patient enough to take the elevator.

"Whoa just take a breath man. C'mon in, I'll get you some water," Tai said as he moved aside to let T.K. in.

T.K. nodded his appreciation and entered the familiar apartment. He walked over to the couch and sat down, while Tai filled a glass from the tap. When he took the glass from Tai, he drank it all in one go. Tai raised his eyebrows.

"Jeez what was the rush man? You do know that Kari isn't here right now, don't you?"

T.K. nodded, as he finally caught his breath.

"I actually didn't come over here to see Kari," he told Tai.

"Really? Then what's up?" Tai asked.

"I came over because I need to talk to you," T.K. said.

Tai looked surprised, "Really? Well sure. Absolutely. I'll do anything I can to help."

"Well, it's about a girl," T.K. said blushing a little.

Tai gave T.K. a questioning look, "Well, I'll do what I can, but why didn't you ask Matt? He's much better with this sort of stuff."

"No, it can't be Matt. This is the one thing that I know only you can help me with," T.K. said very seriously.

Tai gave T.K. an appraising look, not quite sure where he was going with this, but nodded at T.K. to continue.

T.K. took a breath before he began, "First I have to say, if you don't want to answer my question, that's fine. If you want to punch me at any time or anything, that's fine. But I need a really honest answer. And if you have anything to ask me, I promise to be completely honest as well."

"It's fine T.K. if there's a problem I promise I won't punch you," Tai said.

T.K. nodded, and took another deep breath, bracing himself for whatever outburst may come.

"How did it feel when you asked Sora out and she turned you down?"

Tai's mouth dropped in shock. Out of all the questions he was expecting, that was not one of them. He understood why T.K. was nervous about asking him. He thought for a minute about what to say. He noticed the look of concern on T.K.'s face, worrying that he had crossed a line. Tai gave him a half smile before responding.

"Wow, that's a big one. I guess I understand why you couldn't ask Matt," he laughed

T.K. gave him a pained smile in return, still clearly worried he had upset Tai.

"Don't worry T.K. it's not a problem," Tai said, "In fact, it's kinda nice to talk about because I don't think I've ever really talked about it."

He took a breath before continuing.

"I really don't know how I felt at the time. I was hurt for a moment, but it was more because there was something that I couldn't do for her. It was the first time that there was something to make her happy, and I couldn't do it. That's what bothered me more than anything."

"But after she turned you down, how was your friendship after that? Did it get damaged? Was it easy to fix? Are there still problems?" T.K. asked anxiously.

Tai smiled, starting to understand what T.K. wanted to know.

"Honestly T.K. everything was fine. If anything, we were actually closer after that. I think that was the advantage of asking out my best friend. We didn't need to talk about it. There were no ill feelings about it. We understood what it meant. And I admit, that for a while, I wasn't sure exactly what to do about girls after that. Then I realised I was still just a kid. And there's plenty of time to figure that out."

T.K. smirked, "And that there are lots of women to reject you."

Tai rolled his eyes, "You've been talking to Kari too much."

At the mention of Kari's name, T.K. felt his heart beat faster. He was glad that Tai couldn't tell how his sister made T.K. feel.

"But you're friendship is fine?" T.K. asked

"We're still best friends. Not a day goes by that we don't talk, and she's the only one who really knows all the details of my love life," Tai said with a smile.

T.K. sighed in relief, feeling better. But as Tai continued, he began to feel nervous again.

"Now T.K., I'm assuming you're asking this for a reason, right."

T.K. nodded, hoping that Tai wouldn't ask.

"Which means you're probably planning on asking out one of your very good friends, and you're nervous about losing that friendship right?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right," T.K. said trying hard not to run from the inevitable pounding he was about to receive.

Tai smiled, "Well I don't think you have anything to worry about T.K. I'm pretty sure Kari will be more than happy to go out with you."

"What?!" T.K. cried, slipping off the couch in surprise.

Tai laughed and pulled T.K. off the floor. He knew T.K. thought he was about to get beaten up, but that was far from the truth.

"Relax buddy. Despite how protective I am of Kari, and how I make jokes about beating up any boyfriends, I've always wanted you two to get together. You guys are a perfect fit for each other."

T.K. tried to stammer out a response, but couldn't get anything out. Tai laughed again, and helped T.K. to the door.

"I know love's always a gamble, but in this case, the odds are definitely in your favour."

"Th-Thanks Tai!" T.K. finally got out.

"Any time buddy. All I can say is ask her soon. I'm sure someone else will try to grab her before too long," Tai finished seriously.

T.K. smiled, "Don't worry. I know exactly what I'm gonna do. I was just needed to know things would be alright, if everything goes wrong."

"It'll be fine T.K. don't worry about it," Tai said reassuringly.

T.K. nodded, and turned to leave. He opened the door and almost walked straight into the young girl standing on the other side.

"Whoa sorr- MIMI?!" T.K. shouted.

"Oh, hi T.K. I didn't expect you to be here," Mimi replied.

"Uh, yeah I needed to talk to Tai about something. Why are you here?" T.K. asked.

Both Mimi and Tai blushed, and avoided looking right at each other. T.K. looked back and forth between the two of them before something clicked in his head.

"Oh my god you guys are dating!" T.K. cried out.

"SHHH! Keep it down will you," Tai said nervously.

"Sorry it's just so surprising! When did this happen?"

"Well, I moved back to Japan ten months ago…" Mimi began.

"So about 9 months, 29 days ago," Tai finished, grinning slyly.

T.K. was shocked.

"Wow, I'm surprised that you guys have kept it secret this long. I guess this explains why you're always coming home to visit, huh Tai."

"Yeah, kinda," he replied sheepishly.

"But T.K. it has to stay a secret. My parents don't want me dating until I go off to University," Mimi said with a note of urgency in her voice.

"I promise, it will be a little secret the three of us share," T.K. said, making a zipper motion over his lips.

"Four of us," Tai corrected, "Remember, I told you that Sora knows everything about my love life."

T.K. smiled, still feeling reassured that if things went wrong, it would be okay.

"Ha ha, right. Well, I should run. Give you two some privacy. Thanks again Tai, I'll tell you how it goes," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Tai said winking at him, "I'll know how it went."

T.K. smiled and left. As he got into the elevator, he saw Tai grab Mimi's hand and take her into the apartment. _Well now I know that things can work out if Kari turns me down. And clearly, it's possible to move on. I can't believe Tai and Mimi are together!_

Tai watched T.K. walk away from the building from the window. He felt Mimi's arms wrap around him from behind, and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"What did he need help with sweetie?" she asked.

"Just some girl trouble," he replied.

"Oh really! T.K. has a girlfriend? Who is it?" Mimi squealed.

Tai laughed, "Not exactly. He just wanted some advice about asking someone out."

"Aww that's so adorable. Who's the lucky gal?"

Tai turned around to face his girlfriend, and stroked her cheek.

"Sorry, but it's not my place to say. You'll find out though. They'll start dating soon."

"You don't think T.K. will get turned down?" Mimi asked in a concerned tone.

Tai smiled and looked back out the window, seeing T.K. just before he turned out of sight.

"Not a chance."

* * *

Two days later, T.K. was once again waiting anxiously for the day to end. It didn't help that he would have to wait even longer because of basketball practise, but the fact that practise was on that day was part of the plan. Every Thursday, both the Basketball team, and the Dance team had practise after school. Because no one really wanted to wait around for T.K. and Kari, it usually meant that they walked home alone without any of the others. But even with the others gone, they always had Patamon, and Gatomon following them. Not today though. Today it would just be T.K. and Kari. And T.K. was finally ready.

T.K. usually enjoyed practise. It was one of the few times he was able to clear his mind and relax. No one really knew who he could be in such a Zen state, and still out play anyone on the court, but no one really complained. The team had become almost unbeatable since T.K. joined, and he was widely considered the best player in the league.

Today however, T.K. kept zoning out during practise. Normally, he was able to ignore the girls dancing on the other side of the gym. All the boys had grown accustomed to ignoring them. The coach had taught them all what happens to someone who lost focus during practise. But T.K. couldn't help glancing over at Kari every chance he would get. Twice he was hit in the face with the ball, and he hadn't taken a shot all afternoon, simply passing the ball and then standing aside from the play.

Finally, after the most excruciatingly long practise T.K. had ever endured, plus a long talk with the coach about how he just having a bad day and would make up for it next time, T.K. was done for the day. He changed as quickly as he could, not wanting to keep Kari waiting. The dance practise always finished before the basketball team, and with T.K. having to talk to the coach, he was worried that she may have left. And he'd have to think of an entirely new plan.

He left the gym and started towards the front gate. He sighed with relief when he saw that Kari was still waiting for him. She smiled at him as he reached her and his stomach lurched. _Jeez I hope I can keep calm through all of this, _he thought to himself.

"It took you long enough, I was about to leave without you," Kari teased.

"I wouldn't have minded, or blamed you if you did. I always feel guilty when you wait for me," T.K. said, with a slight blush.

Kari rolled her eyes, "I've stuck by you through worse T.K. It's part of being someone's best friend. You put up with the things they do that annoy you."

She winked, and T.K. laughed as they started to walk. They usually took one of two routes to Kari's apartment. One was a direct route straight from the school, which only lasted a few minutes. The other route was more than twice as long, but it took them through the park by the river. It was one of their favourite spots to spend time together, and it was there that T.K. had decided to ask her.

"You in a rush to get home tonight Kari? I kind of felt like going by the river," T.K. asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

"Absolutely! I was just about to ask you that myself," Kari replied happily. She grabbed T.K.'s arm as they turned towards the park, and he felt his stomach lurch again.

"It's kind of weird not having Gatomon or Patamon here with us, isn't it?" Kari asked.

T.K. nodded, "Yeah. I wish I could've gone to see them the other day. But they'll be back soon, so it's not too bad."

"Yeah, and the first thing they'll do is get mad at us for not coming to see them!"

T.K. laughed, "Gatomon won't get mad at you. She knows that you always have dance on Tuesdays."

"I guess," Kari replied thoughtfully, "Do you think Patamon will be really upset?"

"Oh probably, but I'm sure he'll get over it," T.K. smiled. _Especially when I tell him exactly why I didn't come._

They walked through most of the park in silence. T.K. was trying to brace himself for what he was about to do. Just as he was about to make his move though, Kari spoke again.

"So what was wrong with you today? Everyone could tell that you weren't really focused on practise."

"Oh, I dunno. I just was distracted I guess," T.K. responded nonchalantly

"Distracted by the girls dancing?" Kari asked slyly.

"What?! No!" T.K. yelled as he blushed.

"That's not what some of the girls think. Most of them think you were checking Noriko out."

"I absolutely was not! I was just thinking about something else."

"I'm sure you were, that's exactly what I told them," Kari said soothingly, squeezing his arm.

They stopped for a moment, and looked at the river. The sun was slowly starting to set and was shining beautifully off of it. T.K. looked at the girl to his side and took a deep breath. There wasn't going to be a better moment than this one.

"Hey Kari, I was wondering, not that it matters or anything, if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night?" asked nervously. He instantly began cursing himself mentally. _THAT'S IT? That's all you could come up with after all this time?! You really don't deserve her you idiot!_

Kari frowned before responding, "No sorry, I can't I've already got plans tomorrow night."

"Oh. Okay, that's fine," T.K. said as he felt his heart fall. Before he could stop himself he asked, "Who're you going to be going out with?"

"Umm no one," Kari said giving him a confused look, "Yolei's coming over to my place. It's been a while since we had a girl's night."

"Oh, right! Of course," T.K. said with relief.

"Would you wanna get together on Saturday instead?" She asked him.

"Uh, yeah, that works too!" T.K. replied happily.

"Cool what did you have in mind?"

T.K. had not expected her to be so direct.

"Well, uh, I would, um, take you out for d-dinner," he stammered, "An-and then uh…" _Why is this so hard?_

"Are you feeling okay T.K.? I've never seen you act like this before," Kari asked with concern.

He looked into her soft, ruby eyes and felt his heart beat rapidly. Before he could think anymore, his emotions took over.

"Kari do you want to go on a date with me on Saturday?"

Kari's mouth dropped and her eyes widened with shock.

"A-a date?"

"Yes," T.K. said, still talking without thinking, "I'm absolutely crazy about you."

"Oh T.K." Kari said softly, while blushing.

They looked at each other and slowly, T.K.'s mind began to catch up to the situation.

_She's taking a while. She doesn't like me. She's trying to figure out the best way to let me down. I'm such a fool!_

T.K. looked into her eyes again, getting lost in their beauty. They were so deep, and yet so bright. Full of kindness and life. They were more gorgeous than any gemstone T.K. had ever seen. He closed his eyes and turned away, unable to stare into them any longer, knowing she was about to turn him down.

He felt Kari place one hand gently on his chest, while the other gently turned his chin forward.

He felt her breath on his face.

And he felt the softness of her lips on his.

When they broke apart, T.K. realised that his arms were wrapped around Kari. He tightened his hold on her, softly crushing her in his embrace. She rested her head on his chest and sighed happily.

"I've wanted to do that for such a long time," she whispered.

"And this whole time I was just too stupid to notice."

"Well it's not like I wanted you to know. It's hard keeping a secret like this from your best friend."

"I just wish I had asked you the minute I started having these feelings, instead of acting like an idiot," T.K. said.

Kari giggled and pulled her arms out from between them, hugging T.K. back.

"Even though I didn't know what was going on, it was still pretty cute."

They held hands the rest of the way to Kari's place. They didn't talk, but just enjoyed being with each other. They arrived at the building and got in the elevator.

"I hope Tai will be okay with his baby sister having a boyfriend," Kari said as they waited.

T.K. laughed, "Well I'm a pretty charming guy so I'll sweet talk him into liking me if I have to."

"Ha ha, well as long as he's okay that I'm having romantic success while he's not, then it'll be alright."

"Oh, I'm sure Tai's doing just fine," T.K. said enigmatically.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked as they exited the elevator.

"Oh nothing important. I'll tell you later," he told her winking.

They reached the front door and Kari turned to T.K. the smiled for a moment, before T.K. bent over and kissed her cheek.

"So I guess I'll see you on Saturday night?" He asked.

Kari nodded in excitement.

"I'll be ready for five o'clock. And I'll get Yolei to help me pick out something that looks good."

"You look beautiful regardless of what you wear Kari."

She blushed and leant in to kiss him again. When she finished, winked at him, and entered his apartment.

T.K. stood in front of the door for a few minutes before smiling, and turning back toward the elevator. As he entered the elevator again, he once again found that time was moving too slowly.

Saturday night couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
